Jasmine and Logan/Gallery
JarrettInDHSS12.png JarrettInDHSS11.png 7DHSS.jpg DHSS59.jpg 5DHSS.jpg DHSS48.jpg 33TNG.jpg 22TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 13TNG.jpg 33TNG.jpg 17TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg TNG 30.jpg TNG 24.jpg TNG 10.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 1Jasmine&Logan.jpg 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png IITLABS25.jpg IITLABS23.jpg IITLABS22.jpg IITLABS20.jpg IITLABS16.jpg IITLABS14.jpg IITLABS13.jpg Logmine.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg|Jogan in the Chem lab �� I-didnt-do-it-march-16-2014-2.jpg Still_into_you_Jasmine&Logan.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB.png|Jasmine and Logan holding hands! �� Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB4.jpg|Jasmine and Logan on a "date" JasmineandLoganLNB3.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB2.png|Logan carrying Jasmine �� Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Jasmine&Logan.jpg|Jasmine and Logan are being interviewed �� Let's talk business.png|Jasmine and Logan in "Bicycle Thief" Dreamy eyes + lip biting= love!.png|Jasmine gets excited when she thinks Logan is asking her out. Awww! He deserved it!!.png The new triangle player!.png Jogan ��.jpg piper-curda-austin-north-fun-pic-from-table-read.jpg 10963788_672221976237114_1984419990_n.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-11.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-8.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg Joganhug.jpg|The first Jogan hug!! ���� 11032839 838768509526317 1917444255 n.jpg|Jogan in the basement �� Jasmine and Logan are upset!.png|Jogan studying 11055976_1416129488694952_1185547134_n.jpg|Jogan 924605_1042329202447433_771319419_n.jpg|Cute Jogan Edit �� Pain of lost love.jpg|Ending of "Logan Finds Out!" He finds out!.jpg|Logan finds out the truth!! Jogan hug!.png|Jogan hug!! ���� She got what she wanted!.png|Jasmine is delighted that she and Logan are hugging ���� Jogan fans are crying now!.png|Logan looks back at Jasmine, probably thinking about his feelings for her Joganeditbyzebra.jpg|Jogan kiss edit! �� 10994992_916829311671134_1557653401_n.jpg|Jogan in "Stevie Likes Lindy" 10514083_1642181649345010_732505064_n.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg|Jogan really close together 11142740_579414548865201_1367339002_n.jpg|Jogan edit Jasmine blushes when talking to Logan.jpg "Well we do have chemistry" .jpg|The quote that started it all! Cute Jogan quote.jpg Feelings changed.jpg|Feelings changed This time he's the one who turned around.jpg "I will love you until the end of time jpg.jpeg|Jogan edit Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Jasmine_&_Logan_-_Season_1.jpg 11142370 568433586631995 682836429 n.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg|Jogan look at each other Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg Jogan-Hug!!.jpeg|That awesome moment when you are hugging your crush! Tumblr_nm1iw7kKOO1tbt1ulo3_400.gif|Jogan hug!!!! ������❤|link=Jogan 11240427_970178649667748_92317412_n.jpg 11192991_1602940193251936_416691638_n.jpg|True love 11241539_108947626103589_572934472_n.jpg|When your feelings change 11244606_416707291863414_845157048_n.jpg|Jogan - HSM3 11232452 983119028373988 78812509 n.jpg|Jogan �� Joganfeels.jpeg|When you know you're perfect for each other, but are both afraid to admit it Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan.jpeg|Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan �� You only know you love her, when you let her go.jpeg|You know you love someone, when you let them go Jasmine felt like Logan was her true boyfriend.jpeg|Jasmine felt like Logan was a true boyfriend �� Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg|Logan stares at Jasmine with his mouth open, like he's in love! ���� Jogan Style by Taylor Swift.jpg|Jogan - "Style" by Taylor Swift Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Logan calls Jasmine amazing in "Falling for... Who?" OMG! ����|link=Jogan Jogan edit.jpg|Jogan edit More iphone 4s pics 225.jpg|Jogan in the Season 2 finale, " The Rescuers"!!! OMG! �������� Jogan True Feelings.jpg|You always know you love someone when you almost or do cry over them Logan Falls In Love With Jasmine.jpg|The moment when you fall in love with your best friend Logan Finally Admits He Loves Jasmine!! XD.jpg|Logan finally admits he loves Jasmine in "Falling for... Who?" �������� Jogan.jpg|You truly know you love someone when you really want to be with them, but it's too late When you realise you love your best friend.jpg|Logan instantly falls in love with Jasmine Jasmine & Logan.jpg Jogan cute edit.jpg|Jogan edit|link=Jogan True Love.jpg|When you lose the one you love Logan giving Jasmine flowers.jpg|Jogan moment in "Lindy Nose Best"|link=Jogan Jogan Collage.jpg|Jogan collage|link=Jogan Young Jogan.jpg|Jogan when they were little kids|link=Jogan Jogan hug edit.jpg|Jogan hug edit �� Logan talking about Jasmine.jpg|Logan talking about Jasmine Logan Carrying Jasmine.jpg|Logan carries Jasmine, which she seems to really enjoy!! �� Jogan Fanfiction.jpg|Jogan fanfiction story - "We're the Perfect Couple" Jogan Season 1 Collage.jpg|Jogan moments in Season 1 True Love Loss.jpg|The pain of losing the one you love Jogan in the title sequence!!.jpg|Jogan in the title sequence!! �������� How Jogan shippers Feel.jpg|How Jogan shippers feel! Jogn LNB & FFW.jpg Jogan LFO.jpg Feels!.jpg|Logan asks Jasmine out on a "date" �� Jasmine & Logan Hallway.jpg|Logan has his arm around Jaz!! ���� Jogan Hand Holding.jpg Jasmine and Logan Bad News.jpg|Jogan in "Bad News" Jogan in the basement.jpg Hug drawing.jpg|Jogan hug drawing Jogan-Paustin.jpeg Paustin edit.jpeg|Jogan hugging edit �� 11379968 897310907002264 1547165799 n.jpg Jogan - IITLABS.jpeg|Jasmine has her hand on Logan's arm! �� Jogan - BT.jpg Trying to hide your love for someone.jpg Jogan LFO edit.jpg|You realize you are in love when things will never be the same again Love changed over time.jpg|Everything has changed Jogan TNG.jpg Jogan Moment - BN.jpeg|Jasmine and Logan briefly hold hands, in "Bad News"! �� Funny akward moment.jpeg|Jasmine tries to be happy for Logan! Lol! �� Awesome Jogan Edit!.jpeg Jasmine Logan - CIHTD.jpg|Jasmine and Logan - "Can I Have This Dance?" - HSM3 Logan's POV.jpg Jogan-Paustin.jpg|Jogan Pautin.jpg Jogan LNB-NOP.jpg 139446 0250-900x600.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg|Logan teaching Jasmine to play the drums! ��������|link=Jasmine and Logan Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg|Jasmine is in Logan's arms!! O..M..G! Jogan-Drum Beats, Heart Beats - edit.jpg|The perfect moment Drum Beats, Heart Beats Collage.jpg Jasmine and Logan....alone.jpg Strong feelings never change.jpg|Feelings never change Joganreassure.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg|Jasmine and Logan's third almost kiss!! Drum Beats, Heart Beats.jpg Jogan DB, HB.jpg|JOGAN Lindy - ulitmate Jogan shipper.jpg|Jogan feels - Lindy fangirls! Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helps Jasmine play!! Logan saves Jaz!!.gif|Logan saves Jasmine!!!! The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leans into Jasmine, trying to kiss her!! Logan's fantasy.gif|Logan picturing Jaz asking him to be her boyfriend Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif|And he says yes Dream killed.gif|Not exactly what he hoped for Funny moment.gif|Lol! Jasmine's fantasy.gif|Jasmine pictures Logan telling her that he loves her! Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif|Jasmine thinks Logan loves her! Fantasy over.gif|Jasmine's fantasy is over After the fantasy.gif|Lol Aw.jpg|Aww OMG.jpg Jaz in Logan's arms!!.jpg Logan's in love!.jpg|When you're in love Jogan hug edit - LFO.jpg DB, HB Jogan kiss edit.jpg|What should have happened Jasmine and her new boyfriend.jpeg|Logan finally asks Jasmine out, and she says yes! Jogan is officially Jogan!! �������� Logan Loves Jasmine!!!! OMG!! jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!! ������������ Nothing, but love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him too!! ������������ The gang - the finale.gif Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg|Jogan is finally Jogan!! ���� Its finally the moment she's been waiting for! jpg.jpeg|She finally has the guy of her dreams! �� He finally said it! jpg.jpeg|They really are in love! �� The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� After the kiss!! jpg.jpeg|Look at their faces after the kiss!! Awww! ���� Jogan In Love!! ����.jpg|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� Jogan - Happy Ever Afterjpg.jpeg|Look at their faces after they say they love each other! Aww! ���� Jogan_Rumble_Juice.jpg|Jasmine holds Logan's arm as they come out of Rumble Juice �� Jogan kiss part 1.gif|Logan moves Jasmine's hair out the way, so he can kiss her �� Jogan kiss part 2.gif|Jogan lean in �� Jogan kiss part 3.gif|Jasmine finally gets what she's been waiting for - the perfect boyfriend �� Jogan kiss part 4.gif|Look at Jasmine's face after her kiss with Logan! Awww! �� Jogan_kiss_part_5.gif|Just look at how happy they both are! Awww! �� Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries Category:Jogan Category:Couple Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Logan Watson Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Galleries